Serena of the Rebellion
by A tree beneath clouds
Summary: Serena and Ash, two commoners, attend a grand party to assassinate the ruthless yet beautiful Queen Dawn, to begin a revolt against the selfish royal empire that rules the land of Sinnoh. But will Ash forget the suffering of the commoners, once he meets the alluring Queen Dawn? Will Pearlshipping break Armourshipping? Read to find out.
1. February Skies

**February skies**  
Clouds stream by— blue, to orange purple then midnight.  
My fears resurrect as we dress up in disguise.

We enter Queen Dawn's castle and disperse among the crowd. They wear bright dresses and long gowns.

Our mission was simple, assassinate Queen Dawn and bring power back to the people.  
The poor people, who go days without food, without clean water or shelter to sleep under

I cleared the cellar door for our escape. Now Ash all you had to do was kill Dawn.

I walk back up to the party. These selfish higher class people drink wine and dance, while we sit by the streets naked begging for food.

Queen Dawn sits on her illustrious chair. You're beside her, charming her. She laughs.  
I dream, that's how you'd treat me, in your tuxedo and bow tie, I can't help but feel extreme jealousy.  
When this was over, and if we survive, I promise I would confess my feelings. But this was no time for silly romance.

Come on Ash assassinate her, with the poison coated dagger. The dagger would render her in a weary state, which wouldn't alarm anyone. She would die. And by the time they found out, we would be gone.

You instead raise a finger and point at me. I feel royal guards grab my arms. You lean down and kiss her. You both giggle as the guards drag me away. The last things I see are her polished fingernails draped across your face, as you commence another kiss.

Was this making you happy? Did you love Queen Dawn all along? I don't know who you are.

Darkness

All the commoner men would call Dawn ugly but, the women knew she was seductively beautiful and that the men knew it too.

**Dawn is a queen of 20 years (age)**

**Ash is 20—commoner **

**Serena is 20—commoner **

**Well do you guys think this story can go anywhere? Serena is to be executed. Why did Ash turn in Serena? Does he have another plan up his sleeve to damage the royal empire? Or has he just fallen in love with Queen Dawn?**

**Vote on whether this story should be Armour or Pearl shipping. Tell me in the reviews.**


	2. When Ash first met Serena

**How Ash and Serena met**

At midnight, in a ruined street of Hearthrome city, my father shot my mother.  
I was next. My dad was a royal, and because of stricter policies, royals would pay heavy consequences for having relations with commoners. His plan was to erase us.

I stood, numb, and clutched my mother's gradually colding body. A rock hit my father's head.  
A hand grabbed mine, and suddenly I was running beside a boy, with raven black hair.

We hid in some ruins. Ash held me tight and stopped my shakes. He signalled me to stay quiet.

My father eventually gave up looking for us.

He was so confident, fearless and nice. Seeing as I was wearing rags, he gave his pants and shirt to me, and apologized about how he couldn't offer anything better. He wore nothing but underwear, which made me laugh.

Later we walked to the common villages, where he suggested I join his family. That day I became his sister, but I wanted to be his something else.

**A little background on Serena. This dosen't mean I've decided armourshipping.**

**If you have any suggestions for where you want the story to go, leave your ideas in the reviews or Pm me. **


	3. Bonnie

She mined. She moved rocks in tattered clothes. Small children also performed these duties. With no food, they often died quickly.

One child Bonnie befriended Serena. They talked and mouthed rudely about the royals.  
They helped each other through the heavy mining and rock moving. When prisoners were too tired to move, they were whipped until they began working again.

"What are we even building?" asked Bonnie.

"Another building for some royal," guessed Serena, her lips dry and cracked.

"Queen Dawn already has plenty of buildings. Why can't she build one for us?"said Bonnie.

Dark tunnels, dust fumes, rocky bruises and the monotonous noises of clanking steel would eventually break Serena and Bonnie's friendship, which had kept their hope alive.  
One day Bonnie couldn't move, her young bruised legs finally gave in. The guards began whipping her.

"Get up," the guards shouted.

Bonnie cried in pain. Serena dropped her wheelbarrow, and shielded Bonnie.  
The guards cracked and cracked. Each time the whip tore open her skin, leaving thick lines of blood.

Serena closed her eyes and looked down, trying to bear the pain, trying not to scream. The cracking stopped. A soft white glove lifted Serena's head.

It was Queen Dawn's hand. All the guards kneeled down to show their respect. Bonnie hugged Serena in fear and appreciation.  
Skin torn and blood leaking, Serena looked directly into Queen Dawn icy eyes, all the pain turned into something else: hatred.

A guard comes over and hands Queen Dawn a pistol. She points the gun at Serena.

**Serena's POV**

This isn't how should be. My body is too deprived and broken too fight back.  
All I can do is stare, stare into her eyes defiantly. If I die here. I'll die knowing I defied her. I didn't bow down!

She thinks everyone is under her control. But before I could spit on Dawn.

Bonnie crawls over to Dawn and grabs her leg.

And in a voice, sounding nothing like a child, because of the dehydration and underground mining, Bonnie begs to Dawn.  
"Don't! She did nothing. It was me I fell down. But now I can work again."

"Get off me you filth," says Dawn who kicks Bonnie's face.  
She lands on a stack of rocks. I rush over. A gun is shot. Bonnie screams, and her blood splashes on my face.

A hole in her throat, Bonnie tries to tell me something. "Serena," she utters. But blood spills out of her throat.

" Serena I," Bonnie tries again. But she starts coughing up blood, and her neck is wet in red, as blood swims out of her wound.

I hold her head tightly and look purposefully into her eyes. Be strong I whisper, as she dies.

I turn ready to lunge at Dawn. When, I see Ash holding the smoking gun.

**Flashback. Conversation between two people.**

_I didn't want to continue my Dad's extreme ways. But along the way I accepted the custom. I hoped to rule peacefully, but some things are hard to change._

**Third Person**

Serena folded Bonnie's arms, after the bullet left her dead.  
Serena had adored Bonnie for her humor and ... conversation.  
Underneath her dead eyes, Serena couldn't help but imagine the few living things, rotting fast in the sleep of the dead.

Only 10 years of age.  
Even more, she was just a girl.  
With her dreams, summer stories  
Oh my God...

She worked for them; with her face bruised red and grey.

They took all her freedom from her.  
And even in her best behavior, she was starved and robbed of her last words.  
They gave her the whip for her hard work.  
Every night in trembling worries and rocky sleep were Hopes of running far, and running fast away.  
All that remains are quiet hands, quiet innocence and a quiet kiss on the forehead.


	4. Before

**Flashback or Dream ( Figure it out, this story has become a mystery)**

Sprawled on the floor. In the quiet garden, they enjoyed themselves. Swordfights to lawn tennis, Ash would imagine a utopia they could build. Ash would say and then you could be the queen and do this and that.

**Before Dawn was a queen**

Dawn stood by the water fountain, tired of these royal parties. She heard shuffling, a commoner in rags held food, which was clearly stolen.  
He was a teenage boy. He tried to climb over the fence, but he couldn't, as he was wounded.

The teenage boy threw the food over the fence where his accomplices received the food and left.  
The teenage boy was Ash. He was stuck. Dawn decided to entertain herself, with this raven haired boy.

"Hey commoner over here," Dawn signalled. "Hop in the fountain."

With no other option, Ash submerged himself under the water fountain The guards arrived.

"My lady have you seen a thief pass by?" the guards asked.

"He jumped over the fence in that direction," answered Dawn.

The guards went out the gate and trailed after the pointed direction. Ash burst out of the fountain , spouting water.

"Why did you help me?" asked Ash. As soon as Dawn was about to speak, Ash said: "Well thank you and I bid you adieu."

Ash walked off shivering. But before he was away, Dawn said: "You won't be able to escape like that you will get caught. I can help you."

Ash was wounded on the leg, so at this point trusting a princess wouldn't be so bad. Dawn sneaked around and brought Ash to her room.  
She bandaged Ash, styled his hair and gave him new clothes. He no longer looked dirt poor. He looked like a royal.

Dawn explained how she had commoner friends before , and that's why she helped him.  
Dawn gave Ash a mask. " Put these on commoner, it's a mask party," advised Dawn. He put on the cold golden mask.

They walked back down to the ballroom in their masks. Ash couldn't help himself and directly went to the food table and stuffed himself.  
Dawn kicked him in the shin, reminding him to act like a royal. Despite that, Ash continued eating the shrimp and lamb tapas.

After Ash was full, they danced their way out of the building. As soon as they were outside, and out of sight, Dawn hit Ash over the head.  
"You idiot. No one stands at the food table looking around casually, and then stuffs themselves with food every ten seconds!"

"Well thank you. I gotta go," said Ash.

"Hey. You know if you want more constant trips to the food table. You could sleep in my room for the night," said Dawn.

Ash looked at her weirdly.

"I mean you would sleep on the floor of course. But you could easily sneak and attend another party. Which you obviously have never been to! and we could dance again..." suggested Dawn.

It was a magical night, but neither wanted to admit it.


	5. Commotion

The next night Dawn felt lonely at another party held at her mansion.

"Please you have to let me inside," pleaded Ash. Dawn went to the front door to identify the commotion.

"You," gasped Ash. His longing face directed at Dawn. Dawn let Ash in, wearing the same clothes she gave him. They walked on the balcony. Soft jazz music played in the scene. Outside the music sounded faded, making them look sad but feel a special happiness.

"Why didn't they let me in?" asked Ash.

"Well today was a special party, security was tighter and only certain families were invited," said Dawn. "Why did you come back."


End file.
